


Let's Talk

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Facials, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, References To:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to sex there are things they say and things they don’t say and Kurt is pretty desperate to get more from the latter group into the former. First time dirty talk PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta amongsoulsandshadows.

There are certain words and phrases that they use, that Kurt can use. Some are pretty innocuous. 

“So good.”

“Like that.”

“You are so hot.”

“Yes-yes-yes.”

Some are a bit more explicit.

“That feels so fucking good.”

“Can I touch your cock?”

“Let me use my mouth on you.”

“I want to be inside you.”

“Harder.”

“Faster.”

But there are other things that Kurt doesn’t say, that neither of them say so how can he possibly do it?

“Fuck me.”

“I love the taste of your cock.”

“I want your come all over me." 

“Use me.”

He doesn’t say them, and he doesn’t say them, and he doesn’t say them, and then it becomes too much.

It’s not the heat of passion. It’s not really the heat of anything, they’re lying on Blaine’s bed, yes, but they are actually doing their homework. Well, Blaine’s doing his homework and Kurt’s thinking about how much he wants to come on Blaine’s face. It’s getting to the point that every time they spend time together he is just thinking of what he can’t say so he really needs to do something about it. He thinks of a million things to say but what comes out is, “Is there anything you want?”

Blaine takes a moment to reply, obviously engrossed in his reading. “Huh? Are you thirsty or something?” He presses the button on his phone, lying next to his book, and when the screen lights up he says, “Not quite dinner time yet, but I could get you a snack if you’re hungry?”

Kurt considers taking the easy way out, but he can’t seem to manage it so he says, “No, I mean, sexually?” and is hit by a sudden blast of deja vu. At least he hadn’t asked if Blaine thought he was boring this time.

Blaine turns on his side to see Kurt more fully. “You mean like, right now?” His eyes flick to the book, “I was sort of on a roll there, but for you I might be able to get back to it later.” He gives his ridiculous seductive grin and suddenly it’s easier.

“I mean anything you’d like to try that we don’t do?” Blaine opens his mouth and Kurt holds up a hand to pause him. “Please don’t feel the need to reassure me you love what we do, I know that.” And ok, there’s a good chance Kurt’s face is his own version of a ridiculous seductive grin, but it feels so good that he does know. Even with their limited bedroom vocabulary Blaine’s enjoyment of their sex life is not under question. “This is about if there’s anything new you’d like to try.”

Blaine gives him a wry look that lets him know he was right about what he would have said and moves his hand over to walk his fingers up Kurt’s arm. “Well… can I have some time to think about it?” Kurt nods reluctantly, willing to let the conversation rest for now, but Blaine continues. “What do you want?”

He can’t deny there was something specific. Because Blaine is looking at him completely open and it’s clear he knows there was. He could stall for time and Blaine would let him because even though things are so good Blaine is still very cautious about pushing things. Kurt loves that about him, because he usually needs to be the one to start these conversations. It may not be fair, but he thinks if Blaine had something he wanted to say he would.

“Dirty talk.” It’s out there now. He blurted it, but the words were clear. Blaine looks surprised and of course he does, it’s probably not even that unusual, is it? What if Blaine was expecting him to say something else? One of those things he regrets googling after Puck says them in glee. Them talking about what sort of porn Blaine watches is one subject they have never returned to after their first, disastrous, conversation about sex and Kurt knows maybe they should. Not right now though as Blaine’s eyes have shifted to mix lust with his surprise.

“Oh yeah? What sort of dirty talk?”

Oh god, are there different kinds? Are there classifications and genres. Maybe Kurt should have looked it up, maybe if he had there would be an easy way to say it because he’d just be able to tell Blaine he wants to try code orange dirty talk but without the burnt umber subdivision. Kurt suddenly realises it has been a while since Blaine asked and oh god now he was starting to look concerned and that is the opposite of what Kurt wanted and if Blaine tried to comfort him he might actually die so he just sort of squeaks out, “Tell me what you think about when you jerk off.”

Blaine lets out a soft noise from the back of his throat and all trace of concern is gone, but he almost looks - embarrassed? Kurt is surprised how delicious he finds that, feeling more confident as he waits for Blaine to answer. If Blaine can be embarrassed so can he and maybe then they can get past it.

“You,” Blaine says slowly and Kurt does not interrupt or answer because they both know that’s not enough. “Your long fingers touching me.” There is a longer pause. “Your cock.” Kurt whimpers slightly and Blaine closes his eyes before continuing. “I think about your cock all the time, you have no idea Kurt. I sit in class and realised I’ve missed half the lesson thinking about sucking you off.” Blaine snaps his eyes open and he looks so vulnerable. “I get so hard I can barely get it down before I have to leave class.”

Kurt nods and can’t help but answer, “I think about your body all day, Blaine, I can barely get through glee without imagining you bending me over the piano and fucking me right then, your cock is just so perfect in me.”

Blaine growls and leaps, twisting Kurt to be lying under him, holding his wrists down. He doesn’t even seem aware he’s doing it and Kurt thought Blaine might find it hot but he doesn’t realise exactly what got him to react quite this strongly until Blaine says, quietly, but not nervously, “ _Fucking_ you.” Neither of them have ever called it that before. Out loud, at least. They’ve said the word, but always the adjective, never the verb. Kurt can’t help but buck his hips up hearing that come out of Blaine’s mouth and he suddenly realises how hot and hard against him Blaine already is. “Tell me more, Kurt.” 

Kurt wants to hear more from Blaine, but he started this and it is already so good so he just goes for it. “Think about your ass all the time. I lie in my bed and lube up my hand and when I touch myself-“ That’s too euphemistic, he doesn’t want them stuck with those words any more, “When I’m stroking my hard cock I wish I was fucking your beautiful ass.”

Blaine drops Kurt’s wrists to grab his head and kiss him and Kurt’s hands automatically go to grab that firm, round ass as he kisses back. Blaine has never been quite this desperate kissing Kurt, his mouth messy and imprecise and Kurt fucking loves it. Blaine moves wetly across Kurt’s jaw to bite at his earlobe and whispers, “I think about not using a condom. When I jerk off, after I’ve come I’ll keep going as long as I can stand it with my hand all messy imagining thrusting into your ass filled with my come.”

“Yes, please yes, fuck,” Is all Kurt can get out because his breathing is so ragged and he can’t stop thrusting up against Blaine. “Want your come all over me.”

“Kurt,” Blaine whines and it’s almost too loud right next to Kurt’s ear but that just makes it even more real, when he fantasises everything’s always loud, because no one can hear it, but too loud never hurts when it’s in his head. Blaine’s mouth moves down to lick and too-gently bite across his neck.

“Wish you could mark me, Blaine. Wish you could mark me all over and then everyone would see when I wore my gym clothes and know I’m yours.”

Blaine groaned and scraped his teeth just a bit harsher along Kurt’s neck. The bullying was still too possible when Kurt was forced to change in the communal locker room and they could not risk it, but sometimes… “Wish I could shove it in their faces, Blaine, how much we fuck, how good we are. Want everyone to know how you moan when I’m sucking your dick, how it’s just for me.”

Blaine started thrusting more rapidly but with less rhythm, grinding their cocks together through their clothes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m all yours and you are all mine, Kurt.”

“Fuck yes, you can do what you want, Blaine, because I’m yours, love you, love your body, any time, wish I could just start sucking your cock whenever you even thought about it. Whenever and wherever.” As he says it he realises that phrase is familiar, because Blaine made a similar promise to him. Suddenly they’re both giggling, but that just brings their bodies together in a different way and Kurt realises how close he is. “Blaine-Blaine- gonna come.”

“Oh yes, Kurt, want to make you come all the time, want you to come so much you forget how to walk, please-please-please.” Blaine says, barely coherent.

Kurt doesn’t even try to hold back the feral noise, not like any sound he’s ever let out before, and thrusts up hard while pulling Blaine’s ass in and comes, pulse after pulse, holding him close. Blaine’s trapped and  can’t do anything except grind desperately until Kurt says, “Please come for me Blaine,” and his whole body shudders on top of Kurt.

Once they’ve caught their breath Blaine gives him a cheeky look and says, “Something like that?”

Kurt laughs and shoves Blaine onto his back next to him, rolling to rest partially on his chest and sticking his tongue out.

Blaine leans up and licks Kurt’s tongue before lying back.

“I can’t believe you did that, Blaine,” Kurt says, laughing, “That’s gross.”

Blaine gives him a look as if to say, ‘Do you not remember how kissing works’ and Kurt giggles. “Ok, good point. But, speaking of gross,” He says and shifts to sit up so his damp underwear is not so stuck against him. The idea of Blaine’s come on him is hot; tight jeans and his own cooling come in his underwear? Not so much. “We should get cleaned up. I can’t believe I didn’t even get your pants off.”

Blaine smiles at him, “Obviously we’ll need to try again.” It’s not his silly seductive smile, or a show face, just pure happiness and Kurt can’t help but tackle him for a fierce hug. They’ll get cleaned up in a minute.


End file.
